Last Chance
by waitingondelena
Summary: The scene I pictured for the season 3 finale. One shot, very short, imaginings from my head to tide you over until September 12. Spoilers from Season 3, Episode 11, "Fresh Blood".


"PAM!" Bill shouting, struggling against his chains. "You must let me go! Sookie will die if I don't feed her—it will be on you!"

"Countless lives have been lost on me," Pam answered forlornly. He whole being was solely focused on the security camera screens above the bar of Fangtasia, showing two grown men staggering around in the parking lot outside. "It does not matter anymore," she added softly.

Bill was ready to rip his hands off in order to get to Sookie before he saw her eyes flutter. "Sookie!" he yelled, "Sookie, wake up! Can you hear me?"

Sookie stirred, her pale body practically drained of blood gaining back a little color. "Where's Eric?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Eric?" Bill asked, not bothering to keep the hurt of his voice. "The vampire who just practically drained you?"

"I _know_," Sookie grumbled. Her eyes were fully open now, and she was staring at the ceiling. "I hate you both. I'm going to kill him." Although her voice was still weak, the conviction in her words were strong.

"You're too late girl," Pam said from the bar. She still had not turned away from the T.V screens.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked, turning towards her. "Pam are you _crying_?"

"My master is outside, burning in the sunlight, to save you, and your pathetic humans! He may not have said as much, he may be doing it for the good of vampires, but this is _your _fault!"

In a flash Pam was at Sookie's neck, her bloody tears dripping down her face and onto Sookie's. Bill roared with anger and rattled his chains harder, but he was ignored. "I knew you were trouble the moment you walked in here," Pam breathed, "in your Sunday school dress and pretty white shoes. I could see the look on his face; he's never been able to hide from me. Two hundred years of master and servant, and a stupid human manages to take it all away in one visit to a bar!" Grief and pain racked through the sobs in Pam's throat, and she could barely get the words out.

"Eric is out there with Russell?" Sookie managed around the grip Pam held on her windpipe. "But my blood—"

"Works only for a few seconds," Pam hissed. "Stupid girl. You think Eric, of all people, would sacrifice _you_ like that? He holds you in too high a regard. He knew Russell was going to burn, and he knew he'd have to stay out there with him to make sure he did."

"Eric is…sacrificing himself?"

"Yes!" Pam wailed, abruptly throwing herself off of Sookie and back towards the bar, where she stared avidly at the screen.

"If only I could join you Eric. But I promised."

Sookie was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Eric was doing anything for someone other than himself, much less the whole world. "Pam, he's not doing this for me."

Pam ignored her. Sookie looked at the screen to see a familiar blond head bent towards the ground. Russell Edgington was already face down on the asphalt. Sookie couldn't see their faces, but smoke was rising off of both of them and curling into the bright morning air. Their arms seemed to be attatched by a glinting cord of some sort. "I could help him," she blurted.

"Sookie no!" Bill immediately yelled. "It's too dangerous—you're too drained!"

Sookie sent Bill a scathing look and Pam delivered a hard kick to his ribs. "Go on," she told Sookie, coolly. All traces of her grief had vanished, as if the prospect of saving Eric had cleared her mind of anything but that.

"If I gave him my blood, would he stop burning?" Sookie asked quickly, still watching the screen. "Will he be able to get back inside?"

Sookie—you can't!"

"It's possible," Pam answered brusquely, gliding towards Sookie. She shoved a knife she had grabbed from the bar into her hand. "Go."

"But I'm too weak—"

"There is no time!" Pam hauled Sookie off the table and pushed her towards the door. "If you collapse before you reach him," she warned, her eyes flashing, "there will be hell to pay."

Sookie glared and pushed open the large door to the Fangtasia parking lot, blinking at the sudden bright light compared to the dark gloominess of the bar's interior. She spotted Russell and Eric just a couple feet from the door.

"Eric," she said, staggering over to get a better look.

What she saw was not pretty. Burnt flesh hung off of his face in strips, and the horrible smell of roasting skin hung in the air. He was completely black and his hair seemed to be frying at the edges. She didn't even want to look at Russell.

"Sookie," a soft commanding voice said. "Go back inside."

"No," Sookie answered fiercely. "I'm here to help you."

Eric laughed. "You let me kiss you, you gave me the sun for a few minutes. This is meant to be Sookie, go away."

"No!" Sookie shouted and before Eric could turn his head away she had nicked her wrist with the knife and held the blood to his lips. As weak as he was, he could not stop himself from sucking greedily.

Russell continued to burn next to Eric and Sookie risked a glance to realize he was staring straight at her, a glint n his brown eyes. She looked hastily away.

She had already begun to feel weaker and dizzier than she already was when Eric stopped drinking, his face no longer burned.

"Did you come to save me Sookie?" he asked, smiling. "Were you afraid you'd never see me again?"

"No," Sookie replied woozily. "Just…couldn't…stand…Pam's…crying." Suddenly she collapsed into Eric, who caught her before she hit the ground.

She felt herself being picked up and carried, vaguely hearing voices and yelling before she was set down on a cool surface. A hand brushed a piece of hair tenderly off her face. "Don't worry Sookie," the voice whispered. "I'll take good care of you."

**So obviously not how it's going to happen (sigh) but I couldn't get this scene out of my head. Hope Alan Ball comes up with a better one, if Eric survives at all.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, leave reviews, tell me your thoughts on season 3 and your predictions for the finale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters.**


End file.
